


I am a Man

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I was forced to write this, I'm lazy, Stuff, drunk!levi, idk what to tag this, levixreader - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Levi gets drunk at a party and things go crazy.Please comment.Reposted from DeviantArt.





	I am a Man

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this came into my brain one day, but...  
> -shoves fic in your face-  
> HERE YOU GO

You wormed your way through the sweaty crowd of barely dressed and, more often than not, drunk people. You had gone to the restroom and lost track of Levi's location and that was dangerous since he was above drinking age and there was a bar. He wasn't an alcoholic by any means but it was hard to stop once he started.

You found him at the bright blue bar and made your way towards him. 

"Levi!" you called as you squeezed out of the crowd and stumbled into his back. He was spinning a bottle of beer and his usually pale face was completely flushed. Your eyebrows furrowed.

"How much had you had?" you asked taking the bottle he had in his hand from him. His face scrunched up like a child and he made a feeble attempt at grabbing the bottle.

"Oh, you know," he said, "Two, three. Maybe ten."

"Ten?" You remembered he had three before you went to the restroom. Thinking back, it was probably a bad idea to fix your hair when you brought Levi to a club. You dropped some money onto the bar and tugged your drunk-out-of-his-skull boyfriend. 

"Levi, time to go," you said gently, grunting as one of his arms flopped onto your shoulders. 

"No," he whined, "One more drink."

"Because I love you, I am not ditching you here. Now let's leave," you said firmer this time. 

"No," he said, his voice almost childish. He had fallen forward his face buried in your neck. 

"We agreed that you wouldn't get drunk again," you reminded him, "This was even before you were my boyfriend."

"I am a man," he proclaimed, "And you will address me as such." You had managed to get him off the bar stool and stumbling towards the exit.

"What?"

"Therefore, I am your man-friend." You almost dropped him laughing, but you managed to safely dump him in the passenger seat and buckle his seat belt. You slammed the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~

You had woken up and just started making tea when you heard foot steps. You turned around and saw Levi wearing pajama bottoms, which you had helped change him into last night, mostly just making sure he didn't fall face first in the process, and no shirt. He groaned and flopped down on the couch rubbing his temples. You walked over holding a cup of tea.

You handed the tea to him and smiled, "Good morning, man-friend."

"Shut up," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading this trash I've created. Welp, it's not very long....


End file.
